


Reunion

by PortalPanda



Series: Tron: Remnants [1]
Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post Uprising, Pre Legacy, yori is a queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortalPanda/pseuds/PortalPanda
Summary: Yori reunites with Clu, and maybe someone else.
Relationships: Tron (Tron)/Yori (Tron)
Series: Tron: Remnants [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727482
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Disney isn’t making more Tron content, so I thought I might as well. This is my first fic for Tron. I hope you like it!

Compliancy is not in Yori’s code. 

In the old system Tron taught her how to fight, but she never needed his help to speak or act for herself. She never has. Now, many cycles after he is gone, she is faced with his killer. 

The programs around her are practically glued to their consoles as Clu examines their workplace with an entourage of guards. The system administrator is all about perfection, and perfect programs are focused on their work. Perfect programs do not disobey their leader. Yori, however, will not remain still or silent. When she sees Clu’s reflection in her screen she stands, her circuits burning with anger, and few programs even dare to watch as she approaches him.

“Yori,” His face breaks into a grin at the sight of her, recognition lighting his eyes as he looks her up and down. “What a pleasant surprise.” 

Her gaze is hard; something in her core twists at how similar his smile is to Flynn’s. 

“I wish I could say the same.”

_How quickly can she throw her disc before the guards derez her?_

His smile shifts, then, and something she can’t quite name enters his expression.

“Have you met my friend?” Clu asks, gesturing to the soldier beside him. “I don’t believe the two of you have been properly introduced.”

Yori starts to tell Clu exactly what she thinks of him and his friends, but then she sees something that makes her freeze. At first glance the soldier at Clu’s right hand doesn’t look so different from the others— except that there, in the almost red light-lines of his circuitry, is the emblem of Tron.

She shakes her head, stepping closer to the program. Tron was derezed defending Flynn. She has heard this story spread across the grid for cycles, and this is the first time she has ever repeated it hoping it was true. Tron had died a warrior’s death, fulfilling his purpose. Tron could never be reduced to a tool, used and controlled by Clu. Yori tells herself this even as he stands before her.

“Tron,” She breathes, and she feels him flinch as she touches the familiar design at his throat. She longs to touch his hair, his face, to ground him to her touch. Look him in the eye, pull him away from whatever Clu has done to poison him— but his face is hidden, and something tells her that meeting his gaze would only hurt her more.

 _Rinzler has the absurd thought then that something in his code is_ wrong _. That name in that voice causes him_ pain _. Even through his helmet he can’t meet this program’s eyes. Her touch_ hurts _, yet he can’t bring himself to wrench away._

Clu chuckles. 

“Not quite.”

“Designation Rinzler,” Rumbles a terribly damaged, distorted version of Tron’s voice, and Yori shakes her head.

“No,” Her hands ball into fists, her eyes clouded with grief and rage. Desperation. “Tron, no. _Please_.” She doesn’t care that Clu is watching— she wraps her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. “Come back,” She says. He watches her as she does this, his only response a strained sort of purring sound. He doesn’t move; he doesn’t return her embrace. Her hands meet at his back, tracing the edge of his disc, and at that he flinches away. By the time Yori’s eyes meet Clu’s, her grief has been replaced by something much more deadly.

“What did you do to him?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I made him perfect.” She has never seen a smile look so malicious. “He’s free of your influence now, Yori. Yours and Flynn’s. He doesn’t need you anymore.” Two discs slide into Rinzler’s hands, and their orange light reflects in Clu’s eyes. “No one does.” 

Yori backs away as Rinzler (Tron?) prowls closer. Her voice trembles, but defiance shines in her eyes.

“You can’t hurt me, Clu.” She says, and somehow she manages to smile. “I’m connected to the portal, remember? If you derez me, you’ll destroy your only chance of reaching the outside world.” 

At that Clu motions to Rinzler, who stands down. If his grip on the discs tightens when Clu steps closer to Yori, no one notices.

“How right you are,” He hums, running a hand along her braid. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t be rectified.” His hand wraps around her jaw, forcing her to look at what remains of Tron. “Would you like to join him?” He asks.

Yori closes her eyes, and hopes Tron will forgive her for what she has to do.

“That won’t be necessary.” She says, and she allows her grief to consume her— curses Lora-Prime, and Alan-One, and _Flynn_ most of all for abandoning them to _this_. Clu blinks, delighted and surprised as her deep blue light-lines turn a deeper shade of red.

“The users have failed me for the last time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I keep seeing people saying that Rinzler purrs, which cats do when they’re distressed as well as happy. You can probably guess which one is the case here.
> 
> More Tron drabbles to come! Comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
